


Kiss Me Then, Sodapop

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: It takes watching The Outsiders for the millionth time for Steve to realize his feelings for Stiles might not be all that platonic. With the help of Robin, of course.





	Kiss Me Then, Sodapop

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone that knows me knows how much I love The Outsiders. So of course I couldn't resist doing something related to it for my new favorite pairing.

The credits start to roll on the movie and Steve sighs, sinking back onto his pillows. No matter how many movies he watches nothing will ever top The Outsiders for him.

“How many times are we going to watch this movie?” Robin asks from the foot of his bed.

“As many times as I want,” he tells her.

“Steve, you do know there are other movies out there, right?” 

“Of course I do. I work at a video store with you. But nothing is ever going to be as good as The Outsiders.”

“It’s not even that good,” Robin mutters.

Steve sits up, staring down at her in shock, “What did you just say?”

“I said it’s not even that good,” Robin says. She smiles at the look of indignation on his face. “Why do you like it so much?”

“I just do,” he says. “It was the only book I ever really cared to read in school. And the movie is perfect. Especially the case. Have you seen them?”

“All those guys aren’t exactly my thing, remember?” she eyes him curiously. “Who’s your favorite character, Steve?”

“Well certainly not my namesake,” Steve jokes. “I do love Dally a lot, but it’s probably Soda. He’s nice and has amazing hair and great eyes and nice smile.”

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you had a crush,” Robin teases. Steve throws a pillow at her, feeling his face heat up. All she does is laugh and avoid it. “Oh, did I touch a nerve?”

“You don’t know anything,” he mutters.

“I do though,” Robin says. “I know that Soda looks an awful lot like a certain friend of ours whose name also starts with S. I think you have a type Steve.”

“Stop it,” he warns her. “I don’t.”

Inside he’s starting to panic. Until that moment he hadn’t realized just how similar Soda and Stiles were. But now that the thought is there it won’t leave him. He realizes that Robin is right. All the things he loves about Soda are the things he loves about Stiles. Except Stiles is real. He’s real and he’s Steve best friend and he cannot be in love with him. He _can’t_.

She sits up, her face growing serious. “You know it’s okay if you like him, right?”

“Of course it’s not okay! He’s my best friend! I can’t exactly go up to him and be like ‘Hey Stiles. I’m in love with you.’ That shit doesn’t just happen.”

“I know,” Robin sighs. “It’s not exactly easy being gay in a small town.”

“I never said I was gay.”

“Bisexual then,” Robin says. “It’s still not easy. And I get that. I do. But I don’t think this is as hopeless as you think it is.”

Steve laughs, and it sounds bitter to his own ears. He leans his head back against the wall, focusing his gaze on the ceiling. He thinks of all the times Stiles has been here. How often they stayed up late talking and watching movies until eventually they passed out. At first Stiles would sleep on the floor, but more and more often he’s started falling asleep on Steve’s bed. 

How had he not seen it?

“It really is hopeless,” Steve groans. “I’m in love with my best friend, Robin. Someone that I’ve known since I was five years old. And now I’ve had to go and get fucking feelings and ruin everything.”

“You’re an idiot.”

Steve knows he stops breathing for a moment when he realizes the words didn’t come from Robin, but a far too familiar voice. He’s afraid to look over at his door and see Stiles standing there.

“It’s not nice to call people names,” Robin says. “But you’re right. He is an idiot.”

Steve looks at her, knowing he must look pretty pathetic. “Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously.”

“Can I talk to Steve alone, please?” Stiles asks, his words coming out sounding far too calm.

“Actually…” Steve begins, only to be cut off by Robin. “Sure. I need to get home anyway.” She places a kiss to his cheek and stands up. He watches as she walks to the door, Stiles stepping aside to let her by. She mouths a silent “talk to him” before going into the hall and closing the door behind her. 

“Do you know how many people I’ve dated?” Stiles asks suddenly.

Steve frowns, looking over at him. His eyes are fixed on a picture on Steve’s desk. It’s one of him and Stiles at their graduation. They’re arms are slung across each other’s shoulders as they grin proudly at each other, completely ignoring the camera. It’s one of his favorites.

“Umm…” Steve stops, trying to think. Has Stiles dated anyone? He had a crush on Lydia Martin freshman year but Stiles can’t think of him actually being with anyone.

“None,” Stiles says, confirming his thoughts. “I had opportunities, you know? I just couldn’t do it. And you know why?” Stiles turns and Steve shakes his head. “Because they weren’t you.”

“What?”

“They weren’t _you_ ,” Stiles says. He walks over to the bed and sits on his knees, bringing himself level with Steve. “I realized at the end of the eighth grade that I liked you. It scared me. All the other boys were talking about all the pretty girls they wanted to date. They’d talk about all the things they liked about them and I could just never relate to that. At least not with girls. And then one day I was listening to Scott talk about Allison and you walked into the cafeteria. You’d just gotten a new haircut for the beginning of summer and you were standing there, with the sun shining on you through the windows. And all I could think about was how beautiful you looked.”

“I remember that day,” Steve says. “You ran out of the cafeteria saying you were sick.”

“I was just afraid you’d take one look at me and see right through me,” Stiles says. “Though apparently you really are oblivious because it’s been years and you never figured it out.”

Steve doesn’t ask him why he never said anything. He gets it. It’s probably for the same reason Steve was panicking when he realized just what his feelings for Stiles were. He takes a deep breath. “So what now?”

Stiles smiles and ducks his head, looking up at him through his lashes. “Well there is one thing I really want to do.”

Steve’s heart feels like it’s hammering in his chest as he sits up straighter, bringing himself closer to Stiles. “Yeah?”

“I’d really like to kiss you,” Stiles says. “If that’s okay.”

Steve nods, “Kiss me then, Sodapop.”

Stiles laughs, his eyes crinkling in the corners. “And you call me a nerd. I swear…”

Steve leans in, his lips meeting Stiles’ in a quick kiss. He pulls back, staring at Stiles, waiting for his reaction. He might have been the one to ask but Steve still needs to be sure. 

Stiles’ hand comes up to tangle in Steve’s hair and then he’s pulling him back in, kissing him with the energy and passion that Steve loves. 

Steve moves, lying back on his bed and pulling Stiles with him. Stiles grins down at him. “Someone’s not wasting anytime.”

“It’s not like I haven’t had you in my bed before,” Steve reminds him.

Stiles leans in close, his nose running along Steve’s cheek, before his lips are back, hovering just inches from Steve’s. “We both know this is different.”

“A good different?” 

“Definitely.”

Steve grabs the remote from beside him and presses play. Stiles doesn’t complain as the opening music from The Outsiders starts up. He just smiles and rests his head on Steve’s chest. He’s quieter than he usually is during movies, his head turned to the TV, despite the fact that they’ve watched this movie countless times. 

For a moment, Steve thinks he might have fallen asleep. Then he hears Stiles whispers, “Stay gold, Steve Harrington.”

Steve smiles and kisses his head, “I love you, Soda.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
